Halloween
by Veneziano58
Summary: Quatre petites histoires fun pour Halloween. Prenez rendez-vous avec le Tomato Gang, le trio de l'Axis Power, le Bad Touch Trio et les frères AmeriCan pour la nuit la plus terrible? de l'année!


**Spécial Halloween ! Je vous souhaite pleins de frissons et pleins de cauchemars ~**

Halloween avec le Tomato Gang

( Avec Lovino (Italie du Sud), Antonio (Espagne), Bella (Belgique) et Abel (Pays-Bas) dans les rôles de la Grand-mère, du Chasseur, du Petit Chaperon Rouge et du Loup. )

Abel est un grand méchant loup et l'assume très bien. Seulement il ne mangera jamais le Petit Chaperon Rouge parce qu'elle est gentille et lui donne de la galette. Et vaut mieux manger de la galette écœurante car trop beurrée plutôt que d'essayer de manger la Grand-mère Lovino. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est armée la Grand-mère et pas commode du tout. C'est le loup qui risque de finir en ratatouille, alors non. Abel n'est pas suicidaire. Par contre il y avait le Chasseur, de lui il fallait se méfier. Il pouvait être dangereux le Antonio si on le titille un peu trop. Seulement grâce à Bella le Chaperon, le grand méchant loup connaît maintenant le point faible de son ennemi mortel. Les jolies filles? Oui mais non, pas toujours. Une Bella en danger? Presque. Un Lovino en manque de... câlins? Ca pourrait marcher à 90 %. Mais le mieux pour s'assurer la victoire était d'avoir en sa possession un objet très important. Petit et plus ou moins rond. Et rouge.

La pomme empoisonnée de Blanche-Neige? Nan, mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

"Antonio! Si tu ne déguerpis pas d'ici j'écrase l'otage!

- Na faiiiiit pas çaaaa! C'est trop cruel!"

Abel, en bon méchant, écrasa ledit otage. Le liquide rouge lui coula entre les doigts sous son rire machiavélique.

La tomate était morte.

####

Halloween avec les Axis Power

(Avec Feliciano (Italie du Nord), Ludwig (Allemagne) et Kiku (Japon) dans le rôles de trois loups garous.)

"Doitsuuuuuu!" Ledit Doitsu, soupira. Italie avait encore un problème. L'allemand regarda l'italien qui courrait vers lui en secouant son panier, ses bonbons tombant par terre. Kiku le suivait et les ramassait, il était calme comme toujours. Ludwig attendit que l'italien le rejoigne et l'écouta raconter à quel point il avait eu peur quand l'horrible monstre lui avait attrapé la capuche. Comprendre: Feliciano s'était accroché à une branche. La grande nation lui tapota la tête en lui disant que le monstre était parti pendant que le japonais remettait les sucreries dans le panier. Italie fut de nouveau heureux et tout trois reprirent leur route le long de la rue. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et l'italien faisait des bonds dès qu'un costume était "Trop effrayant! Au secours Luddy aide moi!" La routine habituelle pour le trio des Axis Power en somme. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un manoir. Feliciano courrait devant pour aller sonner à la porte, Kiku le suivait à pas modéré et Ludwig fermait la marche. Seulement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un cri strident fendit l'air. L'italien fit demi-tour fissa et embarqua avec lui ses deux amis loin de la terrifiante apparition: Angleterre avec des oreilles de lapin lui proposant des scones brûlés.

Un véritable cauchemar n'est-ce pas?

###

Halloween avec le BTT

(Avec Francis (France), Antonio (Espagne) et Gilbert (Prusse) dans les rôles du Fantôme, du Loup-garou et du Vampire)

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le vampire?

- Parce que ça te va bien, on a même pas besoin de te maquiller.

- Si ~ Au fait Francis tu es déguisé en quoi?

- Ouais parce que le mouchoir sur la tête c'est pas super awesome...

- Ceci n'est pas un mouchoir, ignare. Je suis un noble fantôme."

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, ça? Un noble fantôme? Le français aurait mieux fait d'enfiler un drap avec des trous dedans! France les contempla un moment avant de faire la moue et d'avancer seul. Ses amis le suivaient en riant, leur compagnon avait parfois des manières de vieille fille effarouchée. Seulement ils le perdirent de vue. Antonio le chercha sans le trouver puis revint vers Prusse.

" Je sais pas où il est passé.

- On s'en fout, viens on rejoint les autres. Il nous retrouvera là bas."

Le loup-garou d'un soir acquiesça et suivit le soit-disant vampire. Ils marchaient tranquillement depuis plusieurs minutes puis Antonio se retourna une fois. Puis deux. Et trois. Exaspéré le germanique se tourna vers l'autre mais fit un bond en voyant un truc flotté au dessus de son ami. "Tonio? Y'a un truc pas awesome du tout qui flotte au dessus de toi?" L'espagnol leva les yeux et vit une chose blanche sans forme pendre juste au dessus de son nez. Il déguerpit à toute jambe suivit de Gilbert qui n'avait pas envie de rester avec "La chose". D'ailleurs la chose en question était morte de rire et les suivit en sifflotant. Ca leur apprendra à se moquer du made in France, non mais.

###

Halloween avec Qui? Oups, avec Canada  
(Avec Alfred (Etats-Unis) et Matthew (Canada) dans les rôles d'un Loup-garou et de l'Homme Invisible)

L'ombre avançait silencieusement jusqu'à sa proie. Celle-ci ne se doutait de rien, occupée qu'elle était à chercher quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Alfred avait décidé de passer Halloween avec son frère cette année plutôt qu'avec son encombrant ex-tuteur. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver Canada. Aucune trace de son ours polaire non plus. L'ombre progressait rapidement, suivant chaque pas de sa future victime avec un grand sourire. Cette nuit sera sa nuit, celle de sa vengeance! Enfin! Enfin cet individu allait voir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Loin de ces horrifiques pensées et de ces sombres projets, l'homme coiffé d'oreilles de loup et de la queue assortie parcourait l'avenue. Ca ne ressemblait pas à son frère d'être autant en retard, c'était plus son genre à lui ça. Mais où était-il bon sang?! L'ombre se frotta les mains avant de prendre un grande inspiration. Une fois fait, ladite ombra plaqua brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de sa victime en poussant un cri terrible dans ses oreilles. L'américain cria a son tour et son coeur battit si fort qu'il cru mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Quand il se retourna il vit le sourire angélique de son frère canadien. "M-Matthew?! C'est toi qui a hurlé comme ça?" Ledit Matthew joua avec ses doigts et baissa la tête "Désolé, je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure mais tu ne m'entendais pas." Alfred se sentit coupable et prit Canada par la main. "C'est pas grave, viens on va chercher des tonnes de bonbons!" Matthew suivit son frère avec un sourire en coin. Cette année, il avait enfin gagné contre son jumeau.


End file.
